Hogwarts en Deathly Hallows
by Lizzete
Summary: Si extrañaste la vida en Hogwarts en DH, ésta es tu historia! Acompaña a los alumnos de Hogwarts mientras luchan por sobrevivir bajo el poder de los Carrows mientras todo lo que aman está amenazado. E.D.: Ginny, Luna, Seamus, Ernie, Neville...
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Nota: **Escribí esta historia porque me hubiera gustado mucho saber qué pasaba en Hogwarts durante el libro Harry Potter and the Deahtly Hallows (Reliquias de la Muerte).

Disfruten!!

**Hogwarts**** en ****Deathly ****Hallows**

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Era el amanecer de un caluroso día de Agosto y la casa ubicada en un respetable barrio de clase media estaba silenciosa aún.

Ninguno de los vecinos sabía que dentro de su mismo barrio tenían la prueba de que la magia era real, no sospechaban que una familia de magos vivía entre ellos.

Seamus Finnigan abrió los ojos para mirar la hora en su reloj y, a pesar de que sus padres estaban acostados, decidió levantarse.

Mientras se vestía, escuchó golpes en la ventana, que todavía estaba cerrada.

- Debe ser Gaia que trae la respuesta de Dean- pensó.

Se apresuró a abrir la ventana y dejarla entrar ya que un par de transeúntes habían notado a la lechuza y la observaban con curiosidad. Esas eran las desventajas de vivir en una zona de muggles.

Con manos temblorosas, le quitó el pergamino y desenrolló la carta escrita en la caligrafía elegante de su amigo:

_Seamus_

_Ya estaré muy lejos cuando leas esta carta pero te ruego que no comentes su __contenido__ con nadie, por lo menos hasta que comience el año escolar. _

_No me queda otra opción que escapar__ y sé de otras personas de familia __muggle__ que piensan hacer lo mismo. En tu caso, te conviene volver al Colegio. Siendo __un__ sangre mestiza, es la mejor opción__ al menos por ahora_

_No creo que vuelva escribirte, es muy arriesgado para todos. _

_Sigan resistiendo en __Hogwarts__ este año, lamento mucho no poder estar ahí._

_Espero que todo salga bien,_

_Dean_

Seamus se quedó mirando fijamente la carta por unos minutos, sintiendo que sus implicaciones caían sobre él como plomo.

Dean no estará este año en Hogwarts. Pasaré mi último curso sin mi mejor amigo.

Seamus no podía decir que no hubiera considerado esa posibilidad durante el verano, con los desalentadores rumores que corrían y las lechuzas cada vez más desesperanzadas de Dean.

Volvió a acostarse y cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar en nada.

Desde que había vuelto a casa, después del funeral de Dumbledore, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación sin ganas de conversar con sus padres.

En otros tiempos, solía invitar a Dean a su casa y los dos salían a divertirse por el mundo muggle pero este verano había sido imposible.

- Pensé que ya te habías levantado.

Seamus se incorporó al ver aparecer a su padre en la puerta de su habitación, con aspecto preocupado.

- Tu mamá me pidió que viniera, le pareció oír a Gaia golpeando la ventana.

- Sí, llegó hace un rato- contestó Seamus.

- ¿Malas noticias?- preguntó su padre, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

- Las peores- murmuró Seamus.

El Señor Finnigan comprendió que su hijo no le contaría nada más en ese momento. Desde que Seamus había ingresado a la Escuela de Magia, se había sentido apartado de él, como si hubiera un espacio en su vida al cual no podía acceder por mucho que lo intentara.

Incluso se sentía mal porque sabía que su sangre no mágica era considerada una mancha para su hijo. Pero no sabía nada de esto antes de casarme- pensó el Señor Finnigan. Si alguien hubiera sugerido que mis hijos podían encontrarse en peligro por llevar mi sangre yo…

-¿Papá?- dijo Seamus extrañado - ¿Te pasa algo?

- Nada- contestó el Señor Finnigan, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Creo que deberías bajar a desayunar, Seamus.

Y sin más, se retiró de la habitación.

Seamus sabía que su madre estaría abajo, con más noticias de muertes, desapariciones y medidas abusivas impuestas por mortífagos.

Él odiaba el hecho de que ella no hiciera nada para luchar contra ellos, sino que simplemente colaborara con los mortífagos en el Ministerio cuando le era requerido.

Tomarán cada vez más poder, pensó Seamus. El río fluye mientras nadie lo contiene y todos tienen demasiado miedo para arriesgarse.

Suspirando, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina.

O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O

Desde la época de la apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos Ernie Mac Millan no se habia sentido tan agradecido de tener sangre puramente mágica.

No tiene ninguna importancia en realidad pero marca la diferencia entre ser un blanco inmediato de las políticas anti muggles o poder pasar inadvertido al menos por un tiempo, pensó Ernie con amargura.

La familia de Justin había entrado en pánico y habían abandonado el país. No olvidaban la terrible experiencia de su hijo en segundo Año, petrificado porque sus padres era muggles.

¿Quiénes volverán a Hogwarts este año?, reflexionó Ernie arrastrando su baúl por la Estación Kings Cross.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por una chica rubia que lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Hola Hannah- saludó, sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo estás, Ernie? Te extrañé tanto.

- Ahora que te veo, mucho mejor. He estado muy preocupado por ti.

El rostro de Hannah se ensombreció.

-Lo sé. Perdóname por no haber contestado tus cartas pero después de lo de mi madre, la verdad que no podía…

-Te entiendo.

Con la idea de distraer a Hannah de horribles recuerdos de la muerte de su madre, Ernie agregó:

-Será mejor que entremos en la Plataforma o llegaremos tarde y nos castigarán.

-Seguro que lo disfrutarían- murmuró Hannah.

Ernie esbozó una ligera sonrisa y ambos se acercaron a la barrera.

O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o- O-o-O

-Vamos Neville. Sabes que prefiero que llegues con tiempo para ver que no te olvides nada- dijo Augusta Longbottom.

-Siempre llego muy temprano, abuela. El tren sale a las once y yo suelo estar esperando desde las…

Neville se detuvo en seco, paralizado, una expresión de horror formándose en su cara. Empezó a correr súbitamente. Su abuela lo siguió, desconcertada.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa, Neville? Falta una hora todavía.

-Lo acabo de recordar, la carta decía que este año debíamos estar a las diez para un control de rutina. ¡Cómo pude olvidarlo!

-Eres tan despistado, Neville. Tendrías que haberme dicho que habían cambiado el horario.

Unos minutos después llegaron a Kings Cross y atravesaron la barrera a todo correr, sin preocuparse de las miradas curiosas de los muggles.

Entonces los vieron, un grupo de personas vestidas/ataviadas con túnicas magníficas, paradas en las puertas del Expreso de Hogwarts.

-Mortífagos- susurró Augusta Longbottom.

Y así era. Yaxley, Rowle, Dolohov y tres más que Neville no se encontraban allí, sujetando largos rollos de pergamino y mirando amenazadoramente a los que subían mientras examinaban sus listas.

Uno de los mortífagos desconocidos se les acercó con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

-Veo que la puntualidad es una virtud que se encuentra ausente hasta en una familia de sangre pura. Será el contacto con los sangre sucia- sonrió el mortífago.

-Travers- dijo la abuela de Neville. ¿Y a qué debemos el honor de esta cálida bienvenida?

-Sra. Longbottom, tengo el placer de informarle que su nieto es el primero en llegar tarde o quizá será que no pudo comprender la carta cuando decía que el horario iba a ser modificado para el Control de la Pureza de Sangre.

Augusta lo miró con desprecio hasta que Travers tomó su varita y la apuntó a Neville. Sacó su propia varita con sorprendente rapidez.

-No se atreva a tocar a mi nieto.

Travers sólo rió despectivamente.

-No tiene por qué preocuparse. Todavía, al menos. Solamente le hago una marca para que los profesores Carrow decidan cómo debe ser castigado.

El mortífago realizó un veloz movimiento con la varita y en su frente apareció una letra C color verde brillante.

-C de Castigado, Longbottom.

Travers se alejó a hacer lo mismo con otros recién llegados.

Neville se despidió de su abuela y se dirigió hacia la fila para subir al tren.

Mientras esperaba se dedicó a observar quiénes habían vuelto a Hogwarts. Pudo ver a Luna y Ginny conversando más adelante. Ginny parecía tan fuerte como siempre aunque algo desanimada; Luna, en cambio, relataba animadamente alguna historia extraña pensó Neville.

Siguió avanzando lentamente, ensimismado, hasta que un grito desgarrador rasgó el aire.

**Próximo capítulo: Escuela de Artes Oscuras**

**Nota:** ¿Qué piensan de esta historia? Dejen Reviews por favor.

Grageas de todos los sabores para todos!! (de las ricas xD)

Saludos:)


	2. Escuela de Artes Oscuras

**Escuela de Artes Oscuras**

Neville empezó a sentir que la felicidad se desvanecía, cayendo en un pozo de tristeza.

Conocía esa sensación: Dementores.

-¡No!- gritó una voz familiar. Mi madre trabaja en el Ministerio, se los digo, ella es una bruja. ¡Suéltenme!

Neville se aproximó a las figuras forcejeantes, empujando a los alumnos que contemplaban la escena mudos, paralizados por el terror y los Dementores.

Seamus seguía luchando pero los Dementores ya estaban consiguiendo dominarlo. Estaba cada vez más pálido y parecía a punto de desmayarse. Dos Dementores lo llevaban arrastrando, ante la mirada complacida de los mortífagos.

-¡¡Dejénlo!!- gritó Neville, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, el frío de los Dementores era más notorio a medida que se acercaba.

-Él es sangre mestiza, su madre es una bruja, trabaja para el Ministerio, Finnigan es el apellido de su marido.

Yaxley, que estaba interrogando estudiantes aterrorizados en otras puertas del tren, se acercó y miró fijamente a Neville por unos segundos.

Los Dementores tenían agarrado a Seamus y se lo estaban llevando, seguramente a Azkaban.

-Suéltenlo- ordenó a los Dementores. Esa mujer sí trabaja en el Ministerio. Colabora con nosotros siempre- agregó Yaxley, observando a los otros mortífagos.

-Debe haber algún error en la lista entonces- comentó Travers con indiferencia.

Bueno, Finnigan, por esta vez tuviste suerte- dijo Dolohov, mientras Seamus entraba en el tren, tambaleándose.

Todos se alejaban de él, temerosos de atraer la atención de los mortífagos.

Neville suspiró aliviado y se apresuró a volver a la fila del control. Escuchaba los murmullos de los que estaban cerca, hablando de cómo había desafiado a los mortífagos. Algunos creían que no debería haber intervenido, al fin de cuentas, podrían haberlo enviado a Azkaban también.

El año escolar no se presentaba muy placentero, pensó Neville.

Al subir al tren finalmente, decidió buscar a Ginny para preguntarle sobre Harry. No es que creyera que iba a regresar a la escuela en esta situación pero quería saber cómo estaba, si Ginny tenía alguna noticia.

Se encontraba ocupado en eso cuando chocó con alguien en el pasillo.

-Perdón- murmuró.

Al levantar la vista, observó que se trataba de Draco Malfoy, con una insignia de Premio Anual brillando en su pecho. Privilegios de contar con el favor de Voldemort.

Pero Malfoy se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con aire cansado y prosiguió su camino sin más.

Neville permaneció unos momentos inmóvil en el pasillo. No lo podía creer. Acababa de cruzarse con Malfoy y ni siquiera había aprovechado para lucir su poder como nuevo Premio Anual. Tal vez tener a Voldemort de amo no era nada agradable ni para sus sirvientes.

-Hola Neville, ¿por qué estás parado ahí tan quieto?

Neville se dio vuelta para contemplar a una chica que llevaba la cara cubierta de una especie de crema violeta. Sólo sus saltones ojos azules quedaban a la vista.

-Te atacaron los Nargles, ¿verdad?- prosiguió Luna. Lo que pasa es que con tantos mortífagos se llena el aire de ondas negativas. A mí también me pasa a veces, mi padre dice que sólo tienes que colocarte esta crema que llevo puesta y entonces repelerás esas vibraciones que son tan…

-No, nada de eso Luna. Es que pasó Malfoy por aquí y no me ha insultado. Es la primera vez que me ve y no lo hace. Pero estaba buscando a Ginny, para ver si tenía- Neville miró alrededor y bajó la voz- noticias de Harry.

Luna asintió y comenzó a caminar, indicándole a Neville que la siguiera.

-Ginny me dijo que te buscara. Vamos antes de que alguien nos escuche.

Luna lo llevó hasta el final del tren, donde la mayoría de los compartimientos estaban vacíos. Asientos de estudiantes con sangre muggle, pensó Neville con desánimo.

Llegaron hasta el penúltimo compartimiento del tren, donde reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Dentro de él, se encontraban dos personas: Ginny, mirando distraídamente por la ventana y Seamus, demacrado y rígido, con los ojos semicerrados.

-Hola Neville- saludó Ginny, sonriendo. Me alegro mucho de verte.

Seamus sólo emitió un murmullo incomprensible. Tenía una enorme tableta de chocolate abierta a su lado pero parecía que no la había tocado aún.

Neville los saludó y se sentó al frente de Luna, en el asiento más cercano a la puerta del compartimiento.

Ella se estaba quitando la crema de la cara y Neville reparó en que también tenía una C de color verde en la frente.

-¿Pasaste un buen verano?- preguntó Ginny.

-Eh… sí. Bueno en realidad no- confesó Neville. Estuve muy preocupado por ustedes y ya saben, por las cosas que están sucediendo…

Neville no completó la frase, no había necesidad, todos sabían muy bien de qué estaba hablando. Aunque El Profeta lo callara, era imposible aquietar los rumores de asesinatos, secuestros y torturas que se expandían por el mundo mágico con tanta celeridad como los Dementores.

-Y, ¿has sabido algo de Harry?- dijo Neville, en voz baja, mirando nerviosamente alrededor.

-No sé casi nada, Neville- contestó Ginny con tristeza. Pero creo que es mejor así, no quiero arriesgarme a que lo encuentren…

-Sí, claro, entiendo- se apresuró a contestar Neville. Intentando cambiar de tema, le preguntó a Luna: ¿por qué te castigaron a ti también?

-Oh, algo sin importancia en realidad. Sólo que cuando me buscaban en la lista, para ver si tenía sangre muggle, ya sabes, les dije a los mortífagos que todos tenemos algún antepasado muggle en alguna parte de nuestro árbol genealógico y que si este antepasado no hubiera existido, nosotros no estaríamos aquí. Parece que no apreciaron eso, todavía no lograron entenderlo- comentó Luna, con indiferencia.

Seamus observaba todos estos intercambios en silencio. De sólo pensar lo cerca que había estado de que lo llevaran a Azkaban. Y que Neville era quien lo había salvado. Nunca lo había creído capaz de un acto tan valiente, normalmente parecía tan inseguro, pensó Seamus.

Además, ya extrañaba mucho a Dean. Este año iban a ser él y Neville solos en el cuarto de Gryffindor y como que nunca habían tenido mucha relación.

-¿Estás bien Seamus? ¿Quieres que te dé un poco para ayudarte a librarte de la mala onda?- dijo Luna, que se estaba terminando de quitar la crema de color violeta.

-Eh, no gracias- contestó Seamus. Estoy bien.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en tranquilidad. Cada uno iba absorbido en sus pensamientos sobre el año que estaba por comenzar y un poco de temor por tener que regresar a una escuela que estaba en manos de Voldemort.

Recién cuando llegó el momento de descender del tren se dieron cuenta de que todos los estudiantes querían saber de Harry Potter y que ellos eran percibidos como la mejor fuente de información. Por eso se subieron rápidamente a uno de los carruajes tirados por Thestrals, ignorando los murmullos y las preguntas de la gente.

Por alguna razón, el castillo de Hogwarts no se veía tan espléndido como siempre. Aunque tal vez contribuía a eso la presencia de los mortífagos en la puerta, que volvieron a controlar a todos antes de entrar.

Neville, Luna, Ginny y Seamus se pusieron en la fila, resignados. Al llegar el turno de Ginny, Travers sonrió desagradablemente.

-Pero miren si aquí tenemos a la noviecita de Potter. ¿Qué sucede niña? ¿Por qué estás sola? ¿Acaso tu novio te dejó? Tal vez decidió que le gustaba más tu hermano- se burló Travers.

-Mi hermano está enfermo, tiene Spattergroit- dijo Ginny, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Puedes estar segura de que lo comprobaremos. Y si es cierto, enhorabuena. Un traidor a la sangre menos nunca viene mal. Muévete, niña.

Ginny caminó velozmente hacia el Gran Salón, conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no contestar. Reaccionar ante sus provocaciones no es una buena forma de luchar contra ellos, se recordó a sí misma Ginny.

Las mesas de todas las Casas, a excepción de Slytherin, se encontraban semivacías. Ginny buscó un lugar alejado de la mesa de los profesores, donde ya se estaban algunos mortífagos y Snape y se sentó.

La conversación de los estudiantes después del verano era menos intensa que lo habitual pero siguió hasta que se escuchó una fuerte explosión.

-Silencio-ordenó fríamente un mortífago sentado a la mesa de los Profesores.

Acto seguido entraron los alunnos de primer año, que conformaban un grupo muy pequeño. Algunos parecían asustados aunque un par de ellos caminaban con una arrogancia que hacía pensar que eran dueños del lugar. Probablemente estarán relacionados con los mortífagos, pensó Ginny con amargura.

En ese instante, el Sombrero Seleccionador empezó a cantar:

_Las Casas de Hogwarts tienen muchas cualidades especiales_

_Pero antes de nombrarlas debo decirles _

_Que todas son igualmente importantes_

_Ninguna supera a la otra…_

El Sombrero se quedó quieto y enmudeció. Los estudiantes se movieron en sus asientos, mirando extrañados alrededor. Snape estaba de pie con la varita levantada. La Profesora McGonagall le dirigió una mirada de odio helado por un instante y luego dijo:

-Que comience la Selección.

Había silenciado la canción del Sombrero, pensó Neville. Seguramente planeaban imponer la idea de la superioridad de Slytherin y una canción acerca de la igualdad de las Casas no era lo más conveniente.

Uno a uno, los alumnos fueron llamados y seleccionados. Neville notó que solamente cuando un alumno era colocado en Slytherin, Snape y otros dos mortífagos aplaudían. Ya no era necesario esconder los favoritismos.

Después de concluida la Ceremonia, con Zetha, Lukas siendo seleccionado para Ravenclaw, Snape se dispuso a dar su discurso.

-Debo advertirles que quienes quebranten las reglas serán severamente castigados. Los tiempos de escasa disciplina en esta escuela han, por decirlo de alguna manera, muerto el año pasado-susurró Snape, con una sonrisa cruel.

Ginny miraba a Snape sin verlo, pensando en Dumbledore y en el lugar que había sido suyo por tanto tiempo.

-Espero no tener que repetirlo. Quedan avisados. Ahora, debido a la renuncia por falta de competencia de la anterior profesora de Estudios Muggles, el puesto será ocupado por la profesora Alecto Carrow, que dará a la asignatura el enfoque adecuado.

Algunos aplausos de la mesa de Slytherin cortaron el frío silencio.

-La asignatura de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras será dictada por el profesor Amycus Carrow, que hará todo lo posible para mantener el nivel al que estaba siendo dictada el año pasado.

El mortífago se paró y contempló el Gran Salón con expresión de inmensa satisfacción mientras era vivado por los Slytherins.

-El resto de los anuncios y nombramientos los haré después de la comida- finalizó Snape. Llevarán algo de tiempo y quiero asegurarme de que todos- su mirada se detuvo en la mesa de Gryffindor- los comprendan.

Y dicho esto, el banquete se materializó en los platos de oro.

-Bueno, por lo menos eso no ha cambiado- suspiró Neville, sirviéndose jugo de calabaza y tarta de melaza.

-Sí-dijo Ginny, pensativa. La comida se ve tan deliciosa como siempre. Pero, ¿se imaginan lo que será tener a dos mortífagos de profesores?

-Sera como una Escuela de Artes Oscuras- murmuró Seamus sombríamente. Y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo en que no le faltaba razón.

**Nota:** Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron reviews!! Me gusta mucho saber qué piensan de esta historia :).

En el próximo capítulo empiezan realmente las aventuras del ED. ¿Quieren leer más? Dejen reviews. Saludos .


End file.
